Lonely in Gorgeous
by Alyssa in Wonderland
Summary: YUKIRU: This story takes place in real life—the kind that inspires fairytales. It is happy, it is sad, it is surprising, it is expected—it is love.
1. Prologue I: Yuki

**LONELY IN GORGEOUS **by **Alyssa in Wonderland**

_Yuki Speaks_

I looked out the taxicab's window. It was snowing and my breath made the windows fog. It was winter in Japan, and I had finally come back home from studying abroad.

I'm not sure which one is worst--the fact that I'm starting to feel sad and depressed or the impact of being cursed lonely. Winter always does bring two things: joy or depression. It seems God wasn't so kind to me this year.

It's been six years since graduation. I wasn't free of the real curse, but I felt free. All in thanks to her…the one who has held me prison with the images of her face in my head. She brought me freedom each day and with each day captured me. I shook my head. God, I sometimes wish I never met her. Many people would say I'm "such a nice guy". But, they don't know the selfish wish I had deep down…

My feelings for her, those days, drove me to madness. Was she a mother? Was she a woman? I wasn't quite sure…did I want that? Maybe it's my damned fault. It is my fault. I could've caught her. I could've been the man she fell in love with. I could've told her. I could've…

I couldn't have.

I was…still am a coward to this day and uncertain coward, indeed.

"Sir, this is your stop?" The driver asked ruining my reverie.

"Yes, you can pull over at this corner. Thank you." I replied handing him money.

I got out of the cab and braced myself against the unwelcoming cold. I walked towards the familiar forest path remembering how I held her hand to come back home. I felt happy, that I remembered for sure. But…

I wasn't the only person she held hands with.

I suddenly found myself in front of the house's front door. It was the same old, prone to be torn apart home. Shigure's home.

The door opened. A pair of dazzling blue-green eyes looked back at me. All of a sudden, it began to water as I was enveloped into a one-second hug.

My home.

"Tohru? What did you do to Yuki?" Shigure asked in panic stricken voice.

_Our_ home.

* * *

_Tohru Speaks_

I was totally caught off guard as I saw Yuki. I had opened the door thinking it was Kyo back from Kazuma's dojo. But, what I saw was a mysterious figure of a tall man. He was clad in a black, his mauve eyes glowing and his silver, long hair shining against the winter moon. Snow danced about him…

Always like a prince. That's Yuki for you.

"Really, Tohru, must you attack poor Yuki like so? I'm sure he's tired from his flight." Shigure stated as he sat down with me. I sighed and smiled nimbly, "It's just been a very long time. He always wrote letters once a month…that turned into once a year. Then, finally, without notice, he comes home."

"It is the holiday." Shigure argued.

"What about the other six he missed?" I asked.

"Good point. Why don't we ask him?" Shigure said looking up behind me.

I turned around and saw Yuki scratching his head in fatigue. It seems like he's still a sleepy person. I smiled lightly to myself. He sighed and suppressed a yawn. Yuki groggily looked at me and smiled, "I'm home."

I felt my heart give a slight, painful thump.

How odd…

How odd that I never knew how much I missed him, until I shed those tears hugging him from the cold outside earlier.

* * *

_Yuki Speaks _

I smiled at her. I never got the chance to see her fully. Her brown hair was cut above her shoulders in layers framing her face. It drew more attention to her blue-green eyes. She wore a white long sleeved turtleneck with a brown, corduroy jumper dress.

Tohru smiled back at me and replied, "Welcome back, Yuki."

How long have I waited for her to speak my name.

"It's been forever." I whispered, my attention to the woman in front of me. To the only woman I've loved.

**End of One**

**Author's Notes**: Drama. Drama. Drama. That's all there is to say. Don't ask about the other stories. I'll update when inspiration hits me. Reviews and opinions are thoroughly welcomed. **Disclaimer**: **Fruits Basket** is not mine—Miracle by **Vertical** **Horizon** is not mine.


	2. Prologue II: Tohru

**LONELY IN GORGEOUS** by **Alyssa in Wonderland**

_Yuki Speaks_

"It's been forever," I whispered.

Forever was a long time, but I knew how it felt. I was alone in Houston working in the infamous Medical Center. I was constantly working because somehow it made me forget of the people I left behind here in Japan. It was a pitiful existence—I was a ghost in the world. Tohru smiled back at me and asked, "So what brings you back after all these years?"

"Do you not want me here?" I asked with a playful smirk as she gave me a hot cup of tea.

Who would have thought that I could actually jest with her like this? I bet if the seventeen year old me were here, he'd be blushing like hell. I admit, I'm fighting the urge not to…

"N-NO!" She exclaimed, standing up all of a sudden, almost dropping the tea. She had a confused look on her face and decided to sit down.

"Oh my, I haven't seen Tohru flip out like this in such a long time! Ah, it is ever so refreshing to this old man!" Shigure stated with a smile day dreaming God knows what.

Some things never change with Tohru. Although we were more mature, I guess Tohru was still altruistic as ever. A trait she would seem to keep. Like Tohru, some things never change with the dirty old man, Shigure.

I flicked the side of Shigure's head, "Stop it, Shigure. You're reverting back to your dirty self. Wait, never mind, you never drew away from you perverse self."

Shigure grinned, "You know you love me, Yuki!"

I mumbled inaudible inappropriate comments and Tohru laughed. The brunette before _glowed_. The more she was in my presence I realized how much of a woman she had grown to be. Her childish aura was replaced by an aura of…well, a woman.

She's a woman.

Then, all of a sudden, I wondered what my teenager self would do when he realizes that all this time I've seen Tohru as a woman?

"I'm glad you're home though. It was awfully quiet when you left. What made you come back?" Tohru asked settling her delicate hands on the table and looked at me eagerly.

I sighed and looked away from her for the first time since I got back home and looked at anywhere but Shigure who seemed to know everything. If I looked at him straight in the eye, I'd be exposed naked.

Quiet? Who would've thought that my quiet presence would make things _quiet_? I always thought that if it was Kyo, the difference would definitely be seen.

"Like I said, it really has been forever. I never stopped work over there. I've decided to come back and stay. Where you guys are." I replied.

A lie.

She bought it.

Shigure didn't.

The truth was Kagura called me.

* * *

_Tohru Speaks_

Yuki really did catch me off guard with that playful jest. He's changed. He seemed more relax and comfortable. Confident. My heartbeat was going one hundred miles per second as he sat in such a close proximity to me. I felt the heat of his body from where I sat and shivered from it. I scooted away a tad and Shigure glanced my way for a second. Yuki didn't seem to notice and I sighed in relief.

Wait.

Why would I sigh in relief? I shook my head slightly. Winter rattles my head. It's definitely the cold seeping into my brain making me act odd. Yeah, that's probably it. I smiled goofily to myself and mentally patted myself in the back. Good job self—

"You'll be staying here then, I presume?" Shigure asked.

"No actually." Yuki answered.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

Yuki and Shigure both looked at me. "I'm sorry, I've been really off recently. I mean, I think it's the weather. It's terribly cold this year—have you noticed, Shigure?" I asked hoping that he'd take the hint that it was a plea of help!

"Yes, it's colder than the past few years. I'm not sure how long my beautiful roses outside can take this ridiculous chill!" He exclaimed.

Thank you, Shigure. Thank you!

"Is that so? I like it. It's nice coming home from the outside cold. It makes things a bit more cozy, don't you think, Tohru?" Yuki asked.

Before I could point it out myself, Shigure blurted, "Dear GOD! What has the world come to? You have that shaggy look going, wearing all black—and now first name basis with our little flower? My, my, you HAVE changed."

Yuki glared at Shigure and smacked him from the back of his head.

I smiled. It's a whole lot cozier now.

"Ow!" Shigure yelled one last time and inched away from Yuki's deadly slap. He looked at him more carefully and finally asked, "If not here, then where, Yuki? Will you be staying at the Main House?"

My ears perked up involuntarily. My fingers started to fidget about the tea cup in front of me. Where was…

"I'll be staying over at Machi's." Yuki replied drinking his tea.

My tea accidentally spilled on the table.

…Kyo?

**End of Two**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the first two reviewers: **Emerald Kikyou** and **AssassinedAngel**. I hope this one was better than the last! My writing skills are a bit rusty…

By the way, this is semi-manga. I don't really read the manga as much, but I did read volume 15 the other day. So…yeah. Just a quick note for you all. Review please:


	3. A Tale of Love

**LONELY IN GORGEOUS **by **Alyssa in Wonderland**

**I: A Tale of Love**

"Ah! Hot!" Tohru yelped in pain.

She stood up abruptly blowing slowly on her throbbing hands. "Here you go, Tohru." Shigure said handing the girl with a towel to wipe her hands with. However, before she could, Yuki grabbed it from her.

"I'll do it, come with me and we'll wash it down with some cool water." He said softly. Tohru nodded and followed the man into the kitchen. Shigure watched and followed as well, making sure he was far behind.

In the kitchen, Yuki turned the faucet on and gently put Tohru's hands as well as his underneath the cool running water. Tohru winced slightly and seeing this Yuki said, "This way, it won't have the possibility of giving you a burnt mark."

"A-Alright…" She replied looking at Yuki who looked at his and her hands.

He had a solemn look on his face as pieces of his silver hair fell ever so slightly to frame his face. _He looks like a picture…I want to touch him to see if he's really here…_

"I bet all the women in the hospital abroad fell for you." Tohru said all of a sudden.

Yuki turned his focus on his "patient's" face and grinned. "That was quite a problem, but thank goodness my patients were kids."

"Kids?"

"Yes, I worked at Texas' Children's Hospital. They're all quite lively even if they're gravely sick." Yuki said with a smile and continued, "They're brave children."

_Unlike me_, Yuki thought.

"Sounds like you miss them already." Tohru stated.

Yuki turned off the faucet and with the towel, gently patted Tohru's hands dry. Yuki looked at her, "Not as much as I missed being here with you." He admitted.

Tohru stared at the Prince in front of her, her mouth slightly open, her cheeks warming, and her heart beating once again. There were familiar butterflies in her stomach fluttering about and a sudden weakness in her knees.

Yuki felt the heat rush to his cheeks. Why did he say that?

"Sorry," Yuki apologized, "Did I startle you?" He asked and laughed lightly.

"Y-Yuki! Don't do that!" Tohru said taking her hands away from Yuki.

"I couldn't help it, Tohru. It fit the mood, yes?" Yuki asked.

"I really do think the women in the hospital fell for you, Yuki!" Tohru laughed.

_The only one I wish to fall for me was you…_Yuki thought and smiled painfully along Tohru.

Shigure watched the two. The tension seemed to have eased away, however, it was still there. Humming to himself, he made his way to the living room and called Kazuma, Yuki and Kyo's Master.

The snow had begun to dance violently into a blizzard…

* * *

_Shigure Writes_

…And so it begins. A tale of love and of loss…

I tell you this now: love can be the most beautiful and tragic thing in the world. I have witnessed it and thus I write to you, my dear readers. This story takes place in real life—the kind that inspires fairytales. It is happy, it is sad, it is surprising, it is expected—it is love. This is love in ink. This is love on paper.

However…

As I write this, I find it difficult to describe, this "love" I have witnessed. Who knows the joy or the pain they have felt?

I begin this tale with a young _gorgeous_ man, who one day came home…

**

* * *

****End of Three**

**Author's Notes**: If you noticed the chapters, the first two chapters are prologues. I wrote them in order for you guys to know how much Yuki and Tohru have changed over the years, and yet stayed the same. From now on, this will be written in a third person point of view, Shigure's, of course. I hope you guys enjoy this; this chapter officially begins the story! Thank you and sorry for such a short chapter!


	4. Frozen Maelstrom

**LONELY IN GORGEOUS **by** Alyssa in Wonderland**

**II. Frozen Maelstrom**

_I begin this tale with a young gorgeous man, who one day came home… _

Shigure walked back into the living room where Tohru and Yuki sat waiting for him, conversing about everything but nothing. "Kyo won't be coming home, Kazuma says. The blizzard is worse up in the mountain that down here. It'll be a while before the storm ceases." Shigure informed the two youths as he sat down.

"Kyo's with Kazuma? Has he started to train again?" Yuki asked.

"No vehemence? No insult? Why, Yuki, I'm shocked!" Shigure exclaimed and chuckled as Yuki made a face.

"It has grown tiring, that's all. Kyo and I have grown out of that phrase of bickering." Yuki replied coolly.

Tohru smiled, "He said the same thing, Kyo that is."

Yuki looked at Tohru's smile. _Was she and Kyo…finally together, then?_ He thought. His facial expression darkened and Tohru's smiled faded into nothing as she realized how the jovial mood turned cold. _Yuki, Yuki…you've changed…it's quite scary how you can freeze even the air around you…_Tohru thought as she involuntarily shivered.

"I should get going. Machi must be worried about me." Yuki said as he got up. Tohru's heart started to panic, just like it had years before…

Machi. Machi. Machi. Machi. Machi. Machi. Machi…

She was all he thought, just like before he left. Suddenly, Tohru felt weak. Limp. Numb. Where was Kyo? Why wasn't he here with her? She needed him. She needs him.

"Are you sure, Yuki? It's dangerous going out in a storm like this." Shigure said, "You should stay until it settles down a bit. Ah! If you'll excuse me, I have a script to write for my dear editor."

Shigure got up as well and left to his office, "Good night, children. Do behave while daddy is asleep." He said and chuckled.

"I swear…Shigure…you're such a disgusting dog!" Yuki whispered as he took out his cell phone from his pocket. Snapping out of her reverie, Tohru stood up and declared, "I'll get your room ready. Don't worry about Shigure. He's just lonely since he lives here all alone now. It's been a while since he had seen you."

"Lonely? You don't live here, Tohru?" Yuki asked.

_Don't call me that!_

"Uh…yes. I attend Tokyo University through a scholarship and I live with Uo and Hana in a house nearby school." She replied turning around to leave.

"Oh I see…" Yuki said.

The warmth from earlier had diminished. This was how it ought to be. However, Yuki thought otherwise, this wasn't how it should be with him and Tohru especially now since he came back. Kagura called him…

"Hey, Tohru—"

"Kyo and I…Kyo and I visit Shigure every weekend. He's been taking good care of me especially when you left." Tohru whispered.

When Yuki left, Tohru wasn't confused. At least she thought she wasn't confused, but when he left she had gotten more confused. She felt empty and it was even more ridiculous when she found out that—

Yuki's phone rang.

"Hello? Machi? Yes. I'm doing well. Yes, Shigure said the same. I'll come by soon. Tell your idiot of a brother I said hey. Take care, Machi. I'll see you soon, I promise." He said quietly.

"I'll go fix your room." Tohru said quickly and left the man she cried for every year this time around when the tears from heaven froze into cold snow. She cried finding out Yuki loved Machi.

But Tohru loves Kyo.

Doesn't she?

Does she?

* * *

_Shigure Writes…_

He was something she would never forget. Every winter, when the snow fell and the air turned frigid, she remembered him and his warmth like a candle. She would never forget how he smiled at her and only at her, however they were young. The heart changes drastically and confusions occur when it comes to the matters of the heart. Emotions explode and tears flow. How sad, youth is…

The pain of confusion was next after the pain of unrequited love. Every year, each and every passing year, when the snow fell and the air turned frigid, she cried until she herself turned everything she felt for him into snow.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Thank you for those who reviewed! I think I found a solid story for this one! By the way, I just finished watching Hana Yori Dango season 2 with Jun Matsumoto—oh gosh! I love it! 


	5. Winter Solstice

**LONELY in GORGEOUS** by **Alyssa in Wonderland**

**III. Winter Solstice**

_She cried until she herself turned everything she felt for him into snow._

Tohru stepped into his old room and looked around. It was cold now that the snowstorm started. She began to fix his bed numbly, unable to stop the thoughts going through her head. Years…it was years. She cried over him for years. Finding out that Yuki loved Machi tore her apart.

"_I do love Machi but I'm no sure if it's the same with Tohru."_

Tohru pushed the bed sheet tightly under the futon. For some reason, during the four years she lived with the Sohmas, she fell for Yuki. He rescued her, comforted her, and made her feel like a true princess.

"Not his though…" She whispered to herself as she stopped fixing the bed. Tears suddenly escaped her eyes, "Ah?"

How is it possible that she still hurt?

* * *

Yuki looked at the spot Tohru had been in for some time. The only reason he was here was for her. Finally, he moved to head upstairs. Each step reminded him of the time he lived here with all of them. He smiled slowly at the times when Kyo and he would fight over trivial matters. However, it was always Tohru who would calm them. But…she didn't know then. Only he and Kyo knew the reason they continued to fight. Under every argument, every fight was the real reason—Tohru.

The door of his old room was open. Peering inside, he saw Tohru fixing his bed. Yuki leaned over the doorframe and took everything in.

His room was exactly the way he had left it. It felt nostalgic. Tohru turned around, "Ah, Yuki. I didn't see you there. Your room is ready." She said as she made her way out the room.

"Kagura called me to come back here…" Yuki started.

* * *

"_So why are you leaving?" Hatsuharu asked him. _

_Yuki looked at him from across his room. His luggage on top of his bed as packed a few more things into it. "Study, get a job, get rich…the usual things that people go to America for." He said sarcastically._

_His cousin smiled, "Sad excuse." He commented._

"_Well, I didn't really ask you for your opinion." Yuki said._

"_Looks like you're running away from a little problem here." Haru said as he lounged himself comfortably in Yuki's chair. "Just because you love Tohru."_

_Yuki stopped packing and threw a shirt at his cousin, "Idiot. It's not that, I just don't know what I see her as." He said._

"_Kyo, you know, he knows how he feels about her with utmost certainty that I can't even top." Yuki continued. "I just need time away, to get my thoughts together." He finished as he began packing his clothes once again._

"_Can't you do that without leaving the country?" Haru asked as he attempted to neatly fold the shirt that was thrown to him earlier._

"_I can," Yuki answered, "But, I'm not brave enough to see watch her look at Kyo in that way."_

_Hatsuharu stopped and looked at his older cousin, "The way you look at Machi?"_

"_Machi?" Yuki asked._

"_Yes, Machi."  
_

"_Machi…she—I just want to take care of her. She's a very good friend."_

"_I think she wants to be more than friends with you."_

"_Ridiculous."_

"_Ridiculous? What ridiculous is that maybe, Machi is like Kyo, and you're like Tohru. Get what I'm saying?"_

_Yuki paused, "I do love Machi but I'm not sure if it's the same with Tohru."_

"_At least you've got one thing down." Hatsuharu replied sadly. He had hoped that Yuki and Tohru would get together if it were possible. "Whatever makes you happy, Yuki. I'm there with ya." Haru said._

* * *

Tohru's surrounding was starting to suffocate her. Yuki was staring right into her soul it seemed and she couldn't take it.

"You're getting married, I heard." Yuki finished quietly.

Tohru looked at his saddened eyes. The silver haired man seemed grief stricken as he said it. _What would he know? I told him before he left, I told him and he couldn't answer me._ She thought to herself.

What would he know, she had thought, of being hurt?

…of being rejected?

"_I do love Machi but I'm no sure if it's the same with Tohru."_

His voice echoed in her mind and she looked up at him now and replied, "Yes, I'm getting married with Kyo."

* * *

_Shigure Writes…_

He stared at her in shock, unable to answer her as she ended her confession. He had no answer for her, but an apology for not knowing what to say as he turned around and walked away from her.

He wasn't brave enough to tell her the truth.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Alright, updated! It's been almost a year since I updated this. This was a little sad, yes? Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
